Reaching for the sun
by Yue the moonguardian
Summary: After losing Lyuze, Casshern is left in despair. But Ringo and Friender are out there in the ruined world and he had to find them again. But when he found them, he met a robot with a hidden past. Will Casshern's broken heart ever heal?


**Casshern's sin is one of my favorite animes. I'm surprised that people haven't written more stories about him, so then I decided to do it. This story takes place after the anime has ended. This is not a one-shot, just so you know. Disclaimer: I do not own Casshern or any of the other characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Deadly kiss<strong>

Years have passed. The earth was poisoned with ruin. All of that was because the most powerful creature assassinated the sun that was named the Moon.

Her name was Luna. The creature's name was Casshern, born as a killing machine. During his journey to find out what really happened, he met Ringo, a small girl that wasn't afraid of the ruin. She told him that he was pretty, like a human. The humans existed, but they were few. Breaking Boss almost wiped them out in order to rule the world. Casshern met his first human when he met Akos.

He must be dead now, just like Margo, Ouji, Dio and Leda. And also the person he loved the most.

Lyuze.

Casshern didn't remember when she passed away. It was during spring when the flowers bloomed. The flowers were purple, red, blue and Lyuze's eyes were emerald green. He could feel the ruin inside of her when he held her tightly in his arms. When the flowers started their life and bloomed, her life was ending slowly and painfully. She smiled to him and said that she was happy. She wanted to live, but knew that her life was limited. To Casshern, she was real and alive. Unlike Luna and him that would live eternally without feeling life's true purpose inside of their hearts. Casshern wanted to die; he wanted to feel the fear that the other robots felt about dying. He wanted to feel the joy of living life the fullest. But he couldn't die and when he tried to rip off his heart inside of him, he only made the people that cared about him sad. The only thing he did was to make Ringo cry. She didn't want to lose him.

Ringo. Is she still alive out there? He didn't want to find out. What a coward he was. He just left her and Friender alone in the cottage where they lived together because he couldn't stand to see Lyuze's grave. It tears his heart into millions of pieces inside of him and he couldn't control the pain inside. He had given himself the role as the world's grim reaper while his heart sank deeper into despair for not being truly alive. Killing was the only thing he was good at and it also calmed his messed up feelings that could never be fixed. He didn't need to feel anymore, just kill for eternality. It kept the monster inside of him satisfied and in check. He could control his pain by going berserk and kill.

Casshern was walking in a dry dessert. The scene was familiar. Rusty bodies of robots where lying everywhere. But the main difference is that there aren't many robots left on this earth nowadays. Casshern hadn't seen a robot in almost a year. Is there any life left on this planet? Casshern didn't know and he didn't care, burying his emotions deep inside of him. He almost forgot when he held Lyuze tightly in his arms. That warmth he felt was a distant memory he forgot a long time ago. But he knew that it was there somewhere. Something was missing. He touched his chest. She used to do that to him. Lyuze said that he was filled with life, yet he was a living dead. How can he be alive when he cannot die?

"Lyuze, I don't understand. How can I be alive?"

He was next to a flowery meadow. Casshern lay in the grass. He looked up into the bright sky and after a while, he fell asleep.

The birds were singing and he heard laughter. Casshern opened his eyes. The sun was shining bright and he couldn't open his eyes completely because the sun was burning into his eyes.

" Casshern, wake up, Casshern"

The voice was familiar. It was warm and gently. Casshern covered his face with his arm as he opened his eyes and sat up to meet the person who spoke his name.

"Silly! Does the sun bother you that much?"

She lends him her hand. It was Lyuze. Casshern smiled when he saw her and he grabbed her hand and held into his hand. He didn't know where she would take him, but he followed her. He wouldn't let her go. They were walking together through all the flowers that whispered about life and death.

By the end of the day, they reached a beach. The breeze from the wind was smooth and warm. Lyuze looked into Casshern's eyes and said:

" Isn't the sea beautiful" she said.

"Yes, it is beautiful. It's so peaceful here," Casshern said.

Lyuze touched Casshern's face with grace. Her hand was warm. With joy and filled with love, she looked into Casshern's eyes. His eyes were the same colour as the sea. His eyes were deep blue with a shade of emerald green. Lyuze saw that his eyes were filled with loneliness and regrets of pass mistakes. She wanted to cure his sadness. Casshern closed his eyes, feeling Lyuze's warmth inside of his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly next to him. Lyuze was touching him on his chest. Casshern could feel her fingers moving softly next to his heart. He wanted this moment to last forever. With his gloved hand, he touched her pink hair gently.

"Please, don't leave me" he whispered in Lyuze's ear.

"I will always be here, in your heart. That is my place"

Lyuze touched his chest once more, and then she gently closed her emerald eyes and reached for Casshern's lips. Casshern reached for hers and they both shared a soft kiss. Casshern felt a warm feeling inside and they kissed once again. Was this love?

Casshern was never good with words, but when he saw Lyuze, these words came so natural to him. The feeling inside of him made him speak without thinking.

" I love you", he said.

Lyuze smiled, but suddenly her face started to crack. Lyuze's legs couldn't carry her any longer and she fell. With a speed Casshern caught her safely in his arms and he carried her.

"Don't die" he said.

His eyes were filled with tears. He knew that he would be alone. He had the power to destroy things, but he couldn't save. Knowing that filled him with frustration and made him feel helpless. He couldn't do anything to save her. Just be with her in her very last moments.

" I won't die. In your heart, I will always live. You have to continue living. You're not alone. You will always have the sun beside you", she said.

Then the ruin took over her body and it fell into pieces. She vanished into the wind.

Casshern woke up. It was a dream. But it was real. Lyuze's death already happened. He looked into his hands. His hands could only destroy things, not save. He was shaking. He was immortal and he had no reason to live. He could still remember her voice, their kiss and her touch. But she's long gone, and he's left on this ruined world.

Suddenly he felt something from his eyes. He was crying. He hadn't done that in years.

Lyuze was gone. And no one could ever replace her.


End file.
